User talk:Aeakett
Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the PathfinderWiki talk:Scope of the project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 19:55, 24 April 2009 If you go to my userpage, I listed all of the in world books from gods and magic, not sure if you want to add them to your books project, they're at the bottom of my page....- Cpt kirstov 00:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Reworked maps Hi Aeakett, Any chance you could throw together a rough outline of how to make your nifty maps? I'd love to try my hand at them. --brandingopportunity 22:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the reversion on the Iobaria page- I didn't know how to merge it and I'd just finished doing about 10 minutes of work myself at the same time you were editing. I'm going to see if I can merge in what you did. Congrats! Congratulations on your successful nuptials. Take a well earned break; we'll do fine without you in the meantime. -yoda8myhead 18:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, you just got married? Congratulations! I just married at the end of May myself. --brandingopportunity 06:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Bots Pardon the interruption, but would you mind pointing me towards information on creating a bot? I've looked around, but have not come across any. Many thanks. --brandingopportunity 06:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to thank you and your bots for cleaning up my trail of destruction. TheEldritchMrShiny 20:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to apologize for messing up so much over the past week. Legal text almost invites one to skim over the tough bits, and, unfortunately, that's what happened, causing me to miss some of the important parts. If there's anything I can do to help clean up, just send me a message, and I'll put it at the top of my to-do list. TheEldritchMrShiny 17:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: double-click to edit There is a user preference to enable double-click editing whereby you can double-click anywhere on a page to edit it. It seems to work fine when I switch my skin back to monaco, but doesn't work in oasis. This might be a wikia-wide problem, but regardless, it's really annoying. —yoda8myhead 21:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Easier on the eyes? It's a little better, but I honestly think it's partly a layout issue as opposed to something specific in our skin. While looking around at other projects to see how they're coping with the forced skin change, I was running into the same issue. But thanks for the simpler background! It does look good. —yoda8myhead 17:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) subject goes here message goes here, multiple lines and all. We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us. Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x250 ad or a 300x600 ad (which is standard throughout Wikia) depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 21:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Please describe the nature of the needed tweaks. —Aeakett 22:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: It was already explained in the first message, you need to have your columns adjusted so that the header information is all in the left column, that way the right hand column can get the proper ads put on to it. - Wagnike2 18:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Removal of Admin Rights Hello, Wikia recently became aware that bot software, operated by you and thus viewed as an extension of this account, has been mass deleting legitimate pages on this wiki for the last few months. By any standard this is unacceptable administrative behaviour and the fact that you are an administrator on a community that forked and thus now is in competition with this Wikia community makes this even more unacceptable. I have gone ahead and rollbacked this wiki to the point it was before these deletions started. I do see that these deletions were explained by some sort of licensing drive you organized. f some content on the wiki infringes the copyright of any third party, it is up to the rights holders to inform us via the takedown procedures outlined in the Digital Millennium Copyright Act. Aside from any conflicts of interest that may arise from the fact that you currently run a forked community, only the copyright holder is empowered under the DMCA to demand removal of the content, not a third party. Only the rights holder is in a position to decide when a particular use infringes their copyright, and they are required to consider elements like fair use when they make their determination. If there are copyright issues, Paizo is welcome to contact us at copyright@wikia.com. At this time, I am going to remove your administrative powers at this wiki. It is clear that you have decided to use them in a harmfulway to this community and it is best to focus on the resource you are currently involved with instead of tampering with one you no longer have an active interest in. Please do not attempt to influence the operations of this wiki any further. I will be willing to answer any questions you have but this decision of removing your rights and asking you to stay away from this wiki is final. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I recently edited a page or two without making an account first. I now have an account but the edits aren't credited to this account. Is there any way I can get those edits attributed this account? The message I got after editing the pages made it sound like the IP address wouldn't be there anymore if I made an account is all.WildDevices (talk) 20:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Seltyiel handled the gun well because I'm fairly certain he's a DEX-based character (Never saw his proper stats, but usually magi rely on DEX just to reduce MAD), and ranged characters rely on DEX. : I have no idea what you're on about... should this be directed at somebody else perhaps? Aeakett (talk) 02:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I am actually new to this site and have found it very interesting. I started blogging about the game I run so I could show the transition form my mix world (KorPeMorCor) to that of the Inner Sea. I was hoping to see more people on here, since this site is so awesome. I was wondering if you'd have any problems with me getting more players on here? Also, I have been using your site for references and I love it! It does need some work, so hopefully the more I learn about the Inner Seas the more I can contribute! Let's get the ball rolling on here, because with the Pathfinder MMO kickstarted, this should be the go to for gamers next year! Thegmoat (talk) 19:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The G'M.O.A.T. (Billy Rigby) hey Aeakett, thanks for the info. I will be searching around, I just found this site while I was at work and since a lot of sites are blocked I just dived in to this one. I am working on spreading our game through every medium I can, so if it's cool, I'll still post here and get people on here. Maybe get some more edits and adds? I like the format of this site because it was easy to understand and use...so I am already comfortable. The thing is, I want to keep my players involved as much as possible. Every medium, every way possible. Also, this is one of the few I can access through the corporate bastards blocks...lol I can also get onto d20pfsrd.com which is super sweet, Have you heard of the google template they have? OMG is it awesome. We are also going to start using a projector and taping our game sessions. I think, if you read what I have wrote, I have a deep passion and love for this system and the game. (Hell, I bet you do too!!!) And in this age of technology it is so hard to keep a base of players in rotation. I found a loyal core group that expect every Saturday to be better than the last. I joke that it is my second job, but in truth; it is. I love the looks on my players faces when the odds are completely against them and then they achieve the impossible. (They just stopped Mt. Theana erupting by Blackcrag Cove, the small path in at the back of the Mythic Adventures book.) So, I will look for those other wiki's...I'm excited that there is more!!! Did I tell you how much I love this game? Thanks for the advice. Play on! Billy Rigby (The G'M.O.A.T.) Thegmoat (talk) 04:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Andrew, Thanks for the welcome. And thanks for the resources. I have already found information on this wiki that helped my GM my first game in 20 years. Kt M018496 (talk) 18:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC)